Castle of Glass
by Jose1400
Summary: Based on Linkin Park "Castle of Glass" this story is dedicated to the Veterans this Veterans day. Percabeth


**A/N-This is just a one-shot in honored to our veterans in Veterans Day. To all my PJO Version- The Dark Knight fans I'm still doing it so don't worry. This is a based on "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park, so you can pull the music up and don't play it until you see this (/) k. Enjoy**

**Castle of Glass-**

Annabeth lay in her bed crying herself to sleep for the fifth night. Her two kids are in bed, John and Alexandra. It's been two weeks since she heard the news that her husband, The Hero of Olympus: Percy Jackson has been Missing in Action (MIA). 2nd Lieutenant Percy Jackson commanding officer of SEAL Team 7 is missing and Annabeth is reliving old memories when Hera; her least favorite Goddess kidnapped Percy to switch with Jason. Anyways, Percy left a month ago and it was his last job before he be appointed to Vice Admiral. The U.S. Government gathered all of the special forces of each military branch in a joint operation against a communist group rising in Russia to bring Russia back to the USSR. Percy son of Poseidon of the Navy SEAL from the Navy, Jason Grace son of Jupiter/Zeus of the Air Expeditionary Wings from the Air Force, Nico di Angelo son of Hades of the Army Rangers from the Army, and James Drake son of Ares of Delta Force from the Marines **(a/n- I'm guessing I might be wrong)**, had to go and fight with their teams, those boys said it would be like old times.

_9 year old John ran to the door when he heard the doorbell, when he opened it he saw his godfather Nico, Jason, and James in their dress uniform, with grim faces on. John was confused, he saw a Navy officer, and John saw the Navy SEAL badge on him. The officer kneeled and told him that his father was missing. When John heard it he started crying, 12 year old Alexandra came in and saw all five of them and her little brother crying on the floor, she ran to him and comforted him. Annabeth returned from the store and saw them; the Navy officer told her the grim news. When she heard it she drop her groceries and started crying, Nico went to her and comforted her. Even though Annabeth doesn't cry, ever, she is now because her husband, her love is missing and probably dead. She went to John, but he pushed away and ran to his room crying._

Annabeth sobbed more when she remembers that memory. Percy was only 30 and had his whole life ahead of him, the President was about to appoint him Vice admiral, and he has his family to take care of. Annabeth and Percy got married when they graduated High School, they both went to Cornell University in New York, and Annabeth was going to study architecture and Percy Marine biology while in the Navy ROTC. In 18 Annabeth was pregnant with Alexandra, but thankfully Athena and Poseidon would babysit while they would have classes. A year before graduating Cornell, Annabeth was pregnant with John. Now Annabeth owns the best architecture firm in New York.

It's been 5 months and John has been getting in more trouble in school and his grades were dropping and he's no longer the top of his class in 4th grade. Annabeth came home from work and Thalia left, Annabeth went to John's room with his laptop and head phones on, "John, we need to talk," said Annabeth, John looked up and removed his headphones and was listening, "Listen . . . John what's wrong, you're getting fights in school and your grades are falling. . . . What's wrong you know I'm here for you son," said Annabeth, "It's nothing mom," said John, but Annabeth didn't buy it, she sigh and said, "John, you're a grandson of Athena, now your grandmother wouldn't like if she looks at your grades, 5 D's and 2 F's John, you use to get A's and B's and now you're not doing your work or not paying attention, and you're skipping school, please tell me what's wrong" Annabeth sat down next to him in his bed. John just lay down and told her, "I'll do better, mom. I promise" Annabeth just sigh again and said, "Listen I know when your father went missing it's been difficult for you, it's been difficult on all of us", every time Annabeth mention Percy, John just ignores her or gets mad, this time he just ignores her. "Your father was great man; he was brave, loyal, and kind hearted. He was respected by everyone, even Artemis, but John he wouldn't like that you be failing or getting into trouble, we both taught you better than that. Even your grandparents, please enough getting to trouble in school, please," said Annabeth, in the verge of tears.

Alexandra entered John's room, both Alexandra and John both love each other and they never fight like the casual brother and sister, but ever since Percy went missing, John treated her badly calling her names, and twice he send her crying and almost humiliated her in school. She sat down in his bed, while he was listing to music, he ignored her, Alexandra then told him to please listen to her for a couple minutes, and he took off his headphones and listen**(/)**. "John this isn't you, you're not a fighter or a bully, father wouldn't like seeing his own son acting like this," said Alexandra until John got up and about to punch her, but he stop half way and ran. Alexandra ran after him, "JOHN WAIT" she screamed, he stopped in the kitchen, and she continued, "What happen to my little brother who always likes to play Halo, Call of Duty, and Sonic with me, what happen to my little brother who always like to crush his big sister in Risk, what happen to my little brother who always likes to team up with his sister against automaton in Camp Half-Blood. I want him back, not . . . my little brother who hurts people but my little brother who is like his father . . . kind hearted" at this point Alexandra was crying and walking away and said, "I want him back", John turned around and hugged her and cried on her and mumbled sorry. John went to Annabeth and told her sorry and prayed to Athena and Poseidon saying he was sorry.

A year has passed since Percy has been missing and the Russia threat was over. The President invited Annabeth, Alexandra, and John to the white house for a dinner in honor of Percy. Nico and his wife were there as well, including Athena, Poseidon, and Thalia. The president gave Annabeth an award meant for Percy she said thanks and he gave Alexandra a Navy pin, and John an Navy and Air Force pin. Ever since he was 8, he was fascinated to join the Air Force, Percy was a little disappointed, if John was intending to join any military branch he was expecting the Navy.

Ever since that day when John, Alexandra, and Annabeth talked, John has been going to counseling and he and Alexandra hang around like old times, and his grades were becoming much better.

A month later, it was John's 10th birthday; he wanted to celebrate his birthday with his mom and sister and celebrate with the others another time. When they were half way through the meal the doorbell rang. Annabeth got up to answer the door, when she opens it, she almost fainted. She saw Percy alive in his dress Navy uniform with his signature grin. Annabeth went to him and touch his chest and face to make sure it was real, Percy chuckled and said, "Don't worry Wise Girl, is me, your Seaweed Brain" and Annabeth stared into his eyes and she leaned in to kiss him, she wrapped her arm around his neck, and his arm around her waist. It was a long and passionate kiss; they break off for air after for a minute. Alexandra went into the hallway and saw him, she stood there shocked and crying, John was the last when he saw Percy, he stood there shocked. Alexandra ran to him and hugged him, he hugged her back, "I miss you daddy, I miss you so much," said Alexandra crying and hugging Percy. Percy let few tears slip and said, "I missed you too princess." Percy saw John and he said, "Not a hug for your old man" John then got angry and ran to him and try to punch him, Percy dodged and asked calmly to John, "Whoa, what's going on" "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU JERK" screamed John, then he ran to his room. Percy stood there speechless; Annabeth and Alexandra were also shock. Percy went to John's room, he saw John laying in his bed trying not to cry, Percy sat by his son side and said, "John . . . why did you screamed at me" "You have no right to come back, you abandon us, you abandon me" said John hurt in his voice, Percy sigh and said, "I didn't abandon you guys, you three were the only one's keeping me alive in that prison in Russia, I never gave up hope, you were always in here" pointing at his heart, "And I will always be in there . . . dead and alive" said Percy. John hugged him and Percy hugged back, "Happy Birthday, sport," said Percy, he gave John an Air Force hat with the star and wings in the middle, John took it and put it on, he stood up and saluted Percy, Percy chuckled a little and saluted him back. "Come on, let's celebrate your birthday" said Percy to John.

The Jackson family spend their night in peace, and Percy explain to them about the prison and how he escaped. The others know, but Percy asked not to come so they don't disturbed there night. John and Alexandra were preparing Monopoly while Percy and Annabeth were enjoying wine on the couch, "Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth resting her head on his chest, "Yes, Wise Girl" said Percy, "Don't ever, ever leave me again we can't live without you, I can't live without you. I love you too much," said Annabeth, "I will never leave you again, Wise Girl, I promise," said Percy, "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it" said Alexandra quoting from John's and Alexandra's favorite game; Halo. Both Annabeth and Percy chuckled, "The game is ready you guys" said John. "I love you Percy," said Annabeth, and Percy said, "And I will always love you Annabeth"

"_All great things are simple, and many can be expressed in single words: Freedom, Justice, Honor, Duty, Mercy, and Hope"- Winston Churchill_

* * *

**This story is dedicated to all the U.S. Veteran this Veterans Day**

**Thank You for keeping this country safe and still free**

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Linkin Park music Castle of Glass, Linkin Park does**


End file.
